


The Fighter of The Month

by Grumpy_Bubble_Tea



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea/pseuds/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea
Summary: Based off the music group Loona, and their lore of the Loonaverse. The ARMS characters each have a familiar, granting them magic powers. Coyle, their biggest enemy, is preparing an evil that will devastate humanity. It's up to the fighters to stop her, together. There's just one small problem.They aren't together.They're scattered across 3 different versions of reality.





	The Fighter of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> The ARMS characters are not only teenagers in highschool, but also magic-users with familiars! They're separated, across 3 different planes of existance. 
> 
> Ribbon Girl, Ninjara, Mechanica, Max Brass, and Byte & Barq are in the first plane. 
> 
> Spring Man, Misango, and Kid Cobra are in the second plane. 
> 
> Twintelle, Lola Pop, Helix, and Min Min are in the third. 
> 
> They're all magic-users, each having a special ability called, "Odd Eye." One of their eyes are their respective color, rather than their normal eye color, and this ability corresponds with the magic given to them by their familiar.

 

_**Odd Eye.** _

_**Familiars.** _

_**This odd specimen is granted to a user. Supposedly, they wake up one day with the ability and companion by their side. I'm not sure how the companion is assigned, or why some people have a familiar and powers, and others don't, but I will get to the bottom of it. I must stop them. I must study them. I must dissect them, and prevent them from overpowering me. My Odd Eye may be artificial, created by yours truly, but it will become more powerful than theirs. It has to.** _

 

The green-haired woman set down her journal. 

"... Hedlok. Come." A floating head approached her, made of metal, with 6 arms coming out of it. It had blood red eyes, and yellow, shiny teeth. 

"... Have you located the Odd Eye users yet?" 

It produced a few fax machine sounds before answering in a robotic and emotionless voice. "No, ma'am." 

"Why not?" 

"The users are scattered in various levels of existence, that I cannot compute, nor navigate, nor locate." 

"I gave you that update yesterday, didn't I? I worked on you for hours. I skipped all 3 meals to get you to work, and you're telling me that those damn pests are still nowhere on your radar?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

The woman got out of her seat, and slapped Hedlok, with all of her might, sending it backwards. "You think that's what I want to hear!? You need to stop being useless! You need to do your damn job! I want those Odd Eye users on my doorstep! I want them chained up, for me to study! Most importantly, I want them out of my way! They have too much potential! If you fail, and let them overpower me..." She walked to Hedlok, and grabbed it, forcing it towards her face. 

"I'll have you dissembled, and burned. While still active and conscious. I will make you suffer. You hear me?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Good. Now, get the hell out of my face!" She slapped Hedlok away again. "Those little kids will be mine, and every plane of reality will be under my control!" She broke into a laugh, and a wide, evil grin. Her eye flashed a bright green, shining through the room, and engulfing it in light. A pulse ran through the air, knocking every paper and device onto the floor. 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"...!" A pulse was felt, causing Spring to drop his controller on the floor, and his eye to flash a bright blue. His puppy ran to his side, barking excitedly, with concern. 

"It's alright! I'm okay!" He smiled reassuringly. "Just... Felt something weird." Peter shrugged. "I'm alright, little one." He pet the dog's fur, making her bark and happily lick his hand in return. "Everything's A-okay!" After a moment of petting the puppy passed, he picked his console's controller back up, and logged into his gaming account. His username was, "Spring Man." 

He went into his friends' list, scrolling through it, and reading it aloud to himself. "Ribbon Girl, Max Brass, Mechanica, Ninjara..." He frowned. "None of them are online..." 

Peter got up from his bed and set the controller down, stretching, as sunlight came in through his bedroom window. The digital clock on his nightstand read, "10:51 AM," and he was ready to start the day, having gotten a full night's rest. "You hungry, Cherry?" He looked down at the puppy, who jumped, bursting with energy. 

Peter laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's get you something to eat." He threw on his red hoodie, over his white tank top, and opened his bedroom door. On the way out, he stopped infront of his bedroom mirror, and began brushing his brown hair, trying to get it into the flashy pompadour his friends always teased him about. After a few minutes of using a comb and gel to get it in place, he paused, and stared at his reflection, noticing something strange in it. 

"... Is my eye blue...?" He stepped closer to the mirror and squinted, noticing that his left eye was a bright, toothpaste shade of blue, rather than the natural brown it usually was. He blinked, and suddenly, it was back to normal. 

"... Must've just been my imagination! I should start going to bed earlier... I could just be tired..." He set down the hair products and followed his white-furred puppy into the kitchen, where she ran to her food bowl and waited for it to be filled. Peter got the dog food, and filled it up, and she quickly began to eat. He put the food away, washed his hands, and began searching the wooden cabinets and white refrigerator for the perfect breakfast ingredients for the perfect breakfast. He found most of what he was looking for. 

Vanilla ice cream.

Waffle cone.

Whipped cream.

Chocolate syrup. 

Rainbow sprinkles.

... Cherries? Where were the cherries? What sundae is a sundae without a cherry on top? He looked through the fridge for nearly 10 minutes, moving nearly everything in it out of it, just to find the little round fruits that made the perfect ice cream topping. However, they were nowhere to be found. Dang. Must've run out. Oh, well, he'd have to enjoy a semi-perfect breakfast. He made two, for himself, and his mother. After making the desserts, Peter took a seat at the kitchen table, and turned on the television. As per usual, the news anchor, Biff, was on TV, going on about today's top stories and breaking news, as well as the weather. 

Sunday, May 5th. Clear skies, and sunshine, with a high of 87 degrees Fahrenheit. He had school the next day, but right now, it was still the weekend, which gave him time to hang out with friends. With homework out of the way, and chores finished, his day was totally free. 

"... Peter..." A tired woman's voice was heard as his mother entered the room. "What have I told you about eating ice cream for breakfast?" 

He thought for a moment. "... Definitely... That I shouldn't do it...?" 

"Exactly." 

"But I wanted to make something special for you." 

"... Oh, Peter..." She smiled sleepily and hugged her son, who happily hugged her back, without hesitation. "Thank you. Good morning." 

"G'morning, Mommy!" He was energetic and child-like, as per usual. Peter's mother took a seat with him, and began eating. 

"Are you busy today?" 

"Nope! I was gunna see if any of my friends wanted to hang out!" 

"You finished all of your school work? And your chores around the apartment?"

"Mhm!"

"I know." She smiled again. "You've always been good at staying on top of those things. You go have your fun today. Just be home before sunset." 

"Alright, Mommy! I'll be home by then. I promise." 

"Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm gunna jog everywhere. It's good exercise!" 

"Alright. Just stay safe." 

"Alright!" He finished his ice cream, and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before going back into his room. Peter changed into some jeans, and once again took a moment to make sure his hair was alright, before leaving the apartment. He jogged down the sidewalk, waving to different people he passed, and giving a friendly smile. 

After a while, he reached the pizza parlor his friends normally met him at. Peter walked to the door and put a hand on the door handle, pulling it open, pausing, as another odd pulse was felt within him. 

... It felt like somebody was watching him. 

He looked around. 

There was nobody there, but regular civilians and townsfolk. 

He shrugged and went inside, sitting down at a table with a girl and a boy sitting at it. "Max! Veronica! Hey!" 

Both perked up upon seeing him. The girl, who had brown hair, tied into two ponytails, smiled. "Hey, Peter! We're talking about the new 3DS game coming out soon! Come check out the trailer! It just dropped this morning." Both her and Max, who had blond hair and was taller and more muscular than both Peter and Veronica, scooted their chairs closer so Peter could see Veronica's phone screen. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He tapped his foot against the floor of the empty train as it continued down its path. He had earbuds in, listening to loud music, on the empty vehicle. It was surprising to see the subway this empty at this time of day, but whatever. Didn't matter to him. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up, over a black snap back. The music was playing so loudly that the snare of the song could be heard, even without the earbuds on. Luckily, nobody was around to hear it. One eye was green, but his other... His left eye... It was covered with an eye patch. 

He closed his eyes as he listened to the beat. 

Suddenly, the left earbud was pulled out. 

He perked up and looked around, searching for whoever had done it, but nobody was in sight. The train was still empty. 

"..." He picked up the earbud and put it back in his ear, rolling his eyes. "... Whoever did that, it isn't funny." 

He was only answered with silence, since there wasn't a single person in the train with him. Quietly, something slithered up his leg, and calmly sat in his lap. It was a snake. A cobra. Colored in purple, with a green stomach, and blue eyes. 

"... Did you do it? You yanked out my earbud?" 

"No. Must've been another Odd Eye user." The snake seemed comfortable. 

"As if I believe that. Nobody else is even on this dang train." 

"They're on another plane."

"This is a train, dude."

"Plane of existence, boy." 

The boy rolled his eyes again. "This Odd Eye thing is stupid."

"It's a gift, and you best be more grateful. Not everyone gets that ability. Just you, and a few others. There aren't even 20 whole people with it, out of every plane of existence there is." 

"Who cares? I didn't ask for it." 

The snake scoffed and huffed, frustrated. "Look. You have this ability for a reason. You need to locate the others with this ability. They have powers and familiars too, but not all of them are here." 

"Obviously. The train's empty." 

"Not everyone's _here_ , here, I mean. As in, not everyone is in this version of reality. You'll have to leave, to meet them, or bring them back here." 

"I ain't doing that. Sounds like a waste of time." 

"Look--"

"My name's Kid Cobra to you. Don't you dare use my real name."

The animal huffed again. " _Kid Cobra_ , you need to meet up with them, so you can train and fight together. Your world, and theirs, are in danger." 

"Fuck. Off." 

The snake used its tail to grab Kid Cobra's earbuds and harshly yank them out of his ears. 

"Hey-- What the hell, dude!?"

"You need to take this seriously! The lives of billions of innocent people are in danger! 

 "Then why don't you go look for them!?" 

"I can't do it myself!" 

"Well, I don't wanna help you!" 

"Your world is going to die, okay!? You, and your friends, and family, and everything you know will change, for the worse, if you choose to sit here and just blast snares in your poor eardrums until you go deaf!" 

"..." He knocked the snake off of his lap. "... What're we supposed to do?"

"We have to locate the others in this world. You should be able to feel their energy when you're near them. However, I feel that only one of them on this plane has tapped into his full potential."  

"Then I'll let you know when I find 'em. Let me rest." 

"Alright, Kid Cobra." The snake quietly disappeared under the seat. Kid Cobra put his earbuds back in and closed his eyes. The ride continued in silence. Upon reaching his stop, he got up, and left the train, before leaving the subway. He walks down the sidewalk, quietly, intimidating those who walk by with his dark outfit, and his mean gaze. After a while, he put his skateboard down on the sidewalk, got on it, and chose to ride it. He passed several buildings on his board. 

The spa, a shopping center, the arcade, even his school. On his way home, he passed a pizza parlor, but a pulse of energy burst through him as he passed it, causing him to be startled, and fall off the skateboard. He slammed onto the pavement, giving himself a few scrapes on the knees, and arms. 

"Ah, dammit...!" He slowly got up, dusting himself off. Cobra peeked into the window of the pizza parlor. All he saw was a girl with pigtails and dark hair, a taller boy sitting next to her, and another boy with light brown hair and brown eyes.  

The snake peeked its head out of Kid Cobra's hoodie pocket. "... More Odd Eye users. The one who has tapped into his full power is here, as well." 

"... I'll find them again later. I know what they look like now. I won't forget their faces." 

Kid Cobra skated off. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Sitting on a rock, the brown-haired boy quietly enjoyed the book he was reading. Misango was seated on the beach. It was empty, with nobody else was in sight, but it was relaxing. The sounds of the waves splashing against the rocks was calming, and the bright blue sky brought him peace. Most people didn't enjoy reading outside of school, but Misango loved stories. They could really take you to another world. He flipped each page, his interest in the story growing more and more. Quietly, without warning, his left eye began glowing a bright, and beautiful shade of green. He paused and turned to his right. 

"... You're back. It's early." 

An owl was sitting on the rock next to him, with the same glowing green, emerald eyes. 

"Why do you keep returning? It's not that I don't enjoy your presence, but your visits are a little unpredictable and sudden. Do you need something from me?" 

It quietly watched him, starting to fly. Misango stood up, and folded the corner of the page he was on so he wouldn't lose his place in the book. He closed it, and began following the owl as it began flying away from the beach. The two continued for a while, Misango on foot, and the owl flying high. It was a rather generic one, with brown feathers, a light brown stomach area, and a yellow beak. However, its green eyes had something special in them. Magic. Potential. An energy you wouldn't expect to find in a bird, of all things. 

It stopped at a Colosseum. 

A giant, empty Colosseum, surrounded by tall grass. It was abandoned. Nobody was near it, or inside. 

The owl continued into it, and Misango silently followed. There was a dark green, circle-shaped platform in the middle. The owl sat on the edge of it. Misango walked over, and climbed onto it, taking a seat. 

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked the bird in a gentle, patient voice, calmly waiting for a response. The animal looked into his eyes. 

It remained silent, locking into eye contact. Gradually, its eyes got brighter. They lit up the area, almost like a beacon. Misango almost had to close his eyes and look away from how powerful the light was. However, he forced himself to keep looking right into the owls eyes. In the light, he could faintly make something out. The silhouette of a boy. He seemed to be a high-schooler, just like Misango. Brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and a seemingly bubbly and energetic personality. He was with two others. A girl, who seemed to be a bit younger, and a boy, who seemed to be just a bit older. 

"... Who are they?" 

After a moment, the owl used its magic to add to the show. The boy with the bubbly personality and bright smile's left eye shined a bright blue. It was Peter.  

"..." Misango watched for a moment. "He... He has the power as well?" 

The bird nodded in response. 

"And the other two?" 

Veronica and Max, the two with Peter, both began emitting a glow from their left eyes as well. Veronica's was yellow, and Max's was gold. 

"They have it as well, but..." 

Their eyes' glow was much weaker than Peter's. 

"... They aren't aware of it yet...? They haven't tapped into it yet?" 

The owl nodded again. 

"... I see. Show me to them, please." 

Both Misango and his familiar's eyes returned to normal. This time, the bird shook his head, and then used his eyes to project an image. A hologram. It was green. It showed 3 different fields. Literal squares, floating in the air. One had Peter, Veronica, Max, Kid Cobra and a couple others on it. The second had Misango, and the third had 4 more figures. 

"... I don't understand... They're in a different part of the world? A different biome?" 

Another shake of the head as an answer. 

"Pardon me if this sounds eccentric, or sudden, or unrealistic, but... They're on another plane of existence?" 

The bird nodded. 

"... You're being serious? They're on another plane of existence?" 

Once again, a silent nod. 

 "How am I supposed to get to them? My power isn't strong enough to project myself there." 

The owl simply made another hologram. It read: 

_**Wait.** _

"... Wait for them to come here?" 

The owl gave a small hoot in response, as a yes, and calmly sat itself on Misango's shoulders. 

"I see. Alright." 

He takes out his book, and opens it up to the page he left off on. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 Having spent the entire day with his friends, Peter was tired. Veronica and Max had chosen to go home. It was nearly sunset. They all had school the next day. They went to the pizza parlor, and then the arcade, and then hung out at the playground for a while, before spending some time at Adele's house. They played video games, board games, ate more pizza, danced to music together, and even built a pillow fort. 

It was amazing. 

He was walking home, by himself. The sidewalk was pretty clear, since it was starting to get late. He had his headphones on, listening to a song Adele had suggested to him. He smiled at the few people he passed, and picked up any trash on the sidewalk, throwing it away in nearby trash cans. Upon passing a restaurant, and the alleyway beside it, he felt a rush of energy flow through him. 

A burst of it. 

His left eye began brightly glowing. He covered it with his hands, hoping nobody was around to see it, but before he could hurry off, to somewhere more private, something grabbed his arm. 

Someone grabbed his arm. 

He was harshly yanked into the dark alleyway, causing him to nearly lose his footing, and fall onto the dirty ground. Peter snatched his arm back, getting into a fighting stance, preparing to defend himself against whoever was presumably trying to kidnap him. A boy stood in the alley, with a pitch black hoodie on, and a matching hat. His eye patch was lying on the ground now, having been removed. He was taller than Peter, and had a far more aloof gaze. 

"You need to come with me." His voice was deep, and almost intimidating.  

"What?" 

"Look, man, I don't have time to explain, alright? There's this Odd Eye thing, and these familiars, and whatever, and some person's trying to kill us all, so you gotta come with me, and help me recruit some dude on some other fuckin' plane of reality, or whatever, and use his powers to get everyone together." 

"... What?" Peter just took a step back from him, still preparing to fight. 

Kid Cobra took a step towards him, and without thinking, Peter swung on him, and hit KC in the right eye. Kid Cobra cursed loudly and stepped back, in pain. 

"Woah-- I'm so, _so_ sorry...! I thought you were gunna hurt me, or something, and... Aw, Jeez, lemme see it..." 

The two awkwardly sat in the alleyway, as Peter hurriedly apologized several times, looking over Kid Cobra's black eye. It looked like it hurt. 

"... _As I was sayin'_ ," There was an obvious annoyance in Kid Cobra's voice, caused by the attack to his face, "Your eye. It's glowing, 'cos you've got this power called, 'Odd Eye,' and I do, too. According to my little buddy here," A cobra poked its head out of his hoodie's pocket, "Your friends do, too, but they haven't discovered it yet. So, for now, we're the only useful people here. We gotta leave this place." 

"Leave town?"

"Leave this world, dude. I know it sounds fucking crazy, but that's the truth. We gotta leave this world. This version of the world. There's another Odd Eye guy, and we gotta go find him. My familiar can sense him 'cos he's tapped into his power already, just like we have. He'll be able to help us." 

"Help us do what?" 

"Help us get everyone together. They all gotta be together, and they all gotta be able to use their powers." 

"But... Why? Why do we all have to be together, and why do they need to use their powers? Why can't they already?" 

"There's some danger coming. Something big is gunna happen soon, and we're the only people that can stop it. I can't give a whole lotta detail right now, but... Just trust me." 

The snake came out of Kid Cobra's pocket and approached Peter. "And, as for why they can't use their power..." 

"... They aren't able to, yet. They have it, yes, but something is stopping them from using it to its full potential. It may be because they just aren't strong enough to use it yet, and strength'll come in time. Physical, and emotional strength. It may just be that their power won't tap into its full potential until they've met up with everyone else. We aren't entirely sure, to be quite honest with you. It's not like having a familiar and a magic power is really a normal thing. This is all learned through trial and error." 

"So," Kid Cobra spoke up again, "You in?" 

"... Alright." Peter nodded his head. 

"... Oh, shit, for real? Huh. That was easy." Kid Cobra stood up. His familiar watched the two, and Peter stood up as well, brushing himself off. 

"Use your powers. With both of you, you'll have just enough to go to the next plane." 

"Sweet!" Peter smiled.

"There's just one issue."

Kid Cobra groaned. "What is it?"

"I can't guarante you'll have enough power to end up in the same place. You could end up anywhere in that plane."

"Oh, For fuck's sake-- Why didn't you mention that earlier!?" 

"Look, we don't have time to be arguing. Just go." 

"Ugh! I... Fine. Whatever." Kid Cobra sighed, and looked over at Peter. 

Both of their eyes began to glow. Peter's was blue again, and Kid Cobra's was a vibrant purple. The two colors shined like a fire in the woods, and got brighter with every passing second. As the lights expanded, they found themselves starting to feel light. Like they were starting to float. The lights engulfed the area, and then suddenly, vanished. 

As did Peter, Kid Cobra, and the snake. 

The area was once again swallowed in the darkness of the setting sun. 

 


End file.
